


double (the trouble)

by purplethal



Series: <500 words doyoung drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplethal/pseuds/purplethal
Summary: It’s honestly just his shitty luck to get not only one but two marks on the most obvious place.





	double (the trouble)

It’s honestly just his shitty luck to get not only one **but** two marks on the most obvious place. The two two-letters initials on his neck feel so heavy and suffocating.

Doyoung almost lost his shit the moment he saw them on the mirror, the key word is _almost_ because he quickly put his thinking hat on and went to his best friend for a solution. No, not to Taeyong of course, Doyoung is in a need of a quick solution, not a long-winded lecture. There’s also a very high possibility of Taeyong freaking out, probably more than himself. So Doyoung goes the second best option, the _wonder world web_  always gets his back after all.

 

Thirty minutes later Doyoung discovers that:

1) The number of people with more than one soulmate marks is actually higher than he thought.

2) L'Oréal is the only one brand he can afford from the endless list of " _Best Full-Coverage Foundation to Cover Your Soulmate Mark!!_ " on an article he found on the first page of Google Search.

It’s probably thirty celsius degree out there but Doyoung has no choice. With a sigh, he goes to hunt for a turtleneck he knows hidden somewhere on the back of the drawer.

 

Doyoung messages his throbbing head, everything is such a mess today. He is grateful that it’s Sunday and he only has a plan for dinner later. He really deserves a nap, at the very least for two hours straight. He lies down and takes out his phone from the stuffy jacket he’s wearing. He opens the front camera of his phone just to make sure everything happened today is not some type of fever dream. Without the safety of turtleneck, the marks on each side of his neck are staring back at him.

He wonders how many days - _weeks, months, years_ ­­- does he need to finally meet his soulmates.

He traces the letters one by one with his fingers.

 _KQ. LC_.

**Author's Note:**

> another short one. also no, lc is not lucas.


End file.
